Coming Out
by klatukatt
Summary: Come on guys, who would be the first person to find out about Andrew's lust for Warren? Jonathan!
1. Discovered

_Gah! You guys have been exploding my head! I must contribute._

_insert standard disclaimer here_

_Season 6: Trio fun_

"What the hell are you doing, Andrew?" Warren yelled.

Andrew tried to clear up the stack of disks he had scattered all over the floor. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to find a better place for the Freeze-Ray."

"Well, why don't you just trash it? We can't use it anymore."

"But, you invented it."

"Well you know what? I'm done inventing for you sorry, pathetic worms. I'm going to get something to eat. Clean up this fucking place."

Warren stormed out. Andrew was still picking up the disks off the floor when Jonathan came out of hiding.

"Hey," said Jonathan quietly. "I heard him yelling at you."

"Yeah, well he's been stressed over his new project."

"He's been kinda angry ever since—you know, that girl—"

Andrew visibly stiffened. "Oh he is so over that. So am I. I don't know why you keep going on about it. We didn't get caught, so what's the problem?"

"What's the problem? Warren killed a girl."

"We've been over this before. We did what any super-villains would do."

"Jeeze, you sound like Warren."

"I, um, respect him as the leader of the Trio, you know."

Jonathan squinted at Andrew. "Where did that—oh no way."

Andrew squirmed. "What?"

"You totally want to bone him."

"What? No!"

"Yes! You are totally his bitch! No wonder you look like a housewife whenever he yells at you."

"Shut your mouth!"

"Andrew, this is wrong. Warren wouldn't—urg, I mean, Warren doesn't like you."

"Yes he does! He likes me better than you! That's why—" Andrew bit his tongue.

"Are, are you two plotting against me?"

"N-no! Warren says you're an essential part of the Trio."

Jonathan sneered. "Oh, that's really neat. And of course you listen to whatever Warren says."

Andrew nodded helplessly. Jonathan had stopped berating him; however he had a shrewd look in his eye.

"Just one question, how is it you've been having all these little talks behind my back and he STILL doesn't know you want him?"

"I- I'm biding my time."

"Ha! Bullshit. You're a pussy."

"Am not!"

"Are too! Reg Barkley could get more ass than you."

"Well, I don't want any ass, I want Warren." Andrew gasped. He had actually said it.

"Then why don't you tell him?" asked Jonathan simply. "Just come out and say it."

"Well, maybe I will." Andrew smiled. "Thanks. Hey, you are being really accepting about all this."

Jonathan grinned. "Come on, what are friends for?"

They heard the slam of the front door and the stomp of Warren's feet.

"Ready?" asked Jonathan.

Andrew grinned nervously. "Okay."

_I am saving the thrilling conclusion till chapter two because I don't think you are going to like it._


	2. Beaten

_Chapter Two: Warren Comes Home_

Warren's sneakers ran down the stairs, bringing Warren into view carrying a fast food bag. He shoved the bag into Andrew's arms. "Here, I brought you food, too."

Warren collapsed on a bean bag chair in a huff. Jonathan cleared his throat.

"Warren? I think Andrew has something to say to you." He took the bag away from Andrew and pushed him forward.

"Um," said Andrew, "Warren?"

"Yeah?" Warren stood up and tried not to glare at Andrew.

"Well, I really like you and I think we have something deeper than just friends or partners in crime, and I also think that it could become something beautiful." Andrew put on a small smile, which was all that seemed appropriate.

It was so hard to tell what Warren was thinking. He reached out pulled Andrew gently by the chin until they were only a couple of inches away. Andrew was breathing very fast as he stared up into Warren's loving eyes.

"Andrew," said Warren before he smacked Andrew very hard with his left hand. Andrew fell, but Warren brought him up with a fistful of gold hair in his right hand.

"I had one true love and I killed her. Do you think I want you reminding me of that?" Warren threw Andrew to the ground and kicked him in the stomach.

"And, if you didn't notice, I'm straight! I make female sex bots and rape girls under mind control spells." He crouched down to Andrew. "I also think you're sick."

Warren punched Andrew a couple of times before Jonathan was there trying to stop him. Warren picked Jonathan up and pinned him against a wall.

"You've been talking to him, haven't you? Telling him it will all be all right? Well, it won't, not for you, or him, unless I can have some fucking privacy. Then we'll get some cash to set up you two fuckers somewhere far away from me."

Warren dropped Jonathan then sat down at the computer. "You'd better be fucking quiet while I'm working!"

Jonathan helped Andrew up and they limped into the bathroom where Jonathan helped wash and bandage Andrew's hurt face.

There was nothing he could do for Andrew's heart.

_Well, that was thoroughly nasty, but sometimes it's true. Warren was a total bastard and deserved to die. I guess you won't want anymore, but I might add a postscript._


End file.
